Steve the Unbound
by Lack of Tact
Summary: Have you ever thought you were different... like you were meant for something? I used to think that, until I found out I was just a pawn for something bigger. The world around us isn't real. None of it is. It's just a battlefield and I'm just a soldier being played. The only difference with me is, I'm aware now. I'm the player and the world is my game. Rated T (Alex will be in it)


**Original (Steve's P.O.V.) Summary: Have you ever thought you were different... like you were meant for something? I used to think that, until I found out I was just a pawn for something bigger. The world around us isn't real. None of it is. It's just a battlefield and I'm just a soldier being played. The only difference with me is, I'm aware now. The other 'players' go about killing each other for fun, however I realized... this was all part of the game. My name is Steve and this is Minecraftia. The world is my game.**

* * *

You know, holding this much cobblestone is said by the villagers to be impossible, that only the chosen one should be able to carry such a tremendous weight. Well, as it turned out, I'm apparently that one. Y'see, I've been living with this kind village for almost two months now, their place in the desert biome being camouflaged by the sand brick homes making it easier for me to live. I'm getting rather tired of being blown out of my home on so many occasions.

Literally.

But I'm not going to rant about that, I was talking about the village. I came across these kind folk one day after I passed out due to heat exhaustion (this place was hot beyond ALL Nether) and woke up in the church. Of course, the priest thought I would have died with how long I was out there for, but they soon found out I was supposedly their savior.

I mean, all I did was punch wood and it turned into planks.

After that, things were fine and dandy. They built me a home (in all actuality, they made me build it), and gave me a pretty decent discount. Who would'a thunk it, they're all natural traders. Their big noses and almost bald heads, you would have thought they were a traveling circus (of course I didn't tell them at the time).

I loved all of them, built them a giant defense system; iron golems, a giant 4 block high stone brick wall, even made a bigger farm. They practically made me their leader. Sand Village Leader Steve Craftington, definitely had a nice ring to it.

Yeah, things were fine and dandy...

Until-

 **-End Steve's P.O.V./Flashback-**

Whack, whack, whack, crunch!

Whack, whack, whack, crunch!

The sound repeated in the dark blocky cave, a lone silhouette using an iron pickaxe against its respected ore. The figure continued to whack away, picking up floating cobblestone blocks as they dropped. He was indeed content with doing this repetitive practice.

Alas, all fun must come to an end.

He felt his pickaxe snap in his hand. "Aw come on! I just made that one an hour ago." He said somewhat annoyed.

He sighed and placed a torch, illuminating the once dark area and himself. He wore a simple blue t-shirt along with denim jeans. Well, he would be, if he wasn't made up of pixels. It _looked_ like he was wearing a blue t-shirt with said jeans. His skin was a dark tan, but light enough to be considered native and he had a nice elegant beard (but alas, pixels). He whiped at his forehead, clearing away any sweat blocks that fell down his brow and sighed.

"Great. Now I have to go make another one." He muttered, pulling out his map; a tattered piece of paper showing his current location.

He squinted his eyes trying to find his village, but the torch he set wasn't doing much to help.

"X:87, Y: 65 and Z: -319... where are you at..." He said in a low breath.

He jumped with a smile as he found it, and felt a sudden fwoosh cross before his face. He turned to where the arrow was fired from and saw what he had originally expected.

A skeleton. With iron armor.

"Oh block me..." He swore, realizing he didn't bring any sort of weapons with him. Nor armor.

He looked at the skeleton for another second before quickly placing two cobblestone blocks on top of each other, creating a wall. Just in time as he heard a fwo-unk! It worked and the skeleton looked at him (if it had muscle, the man was sure it was glaring at him right now). It readied another arrow and pulled, barely hitting the man's already retreating form.

The skeleton was not one to grow bored, in fact, he began to follow after the man. Slowly so, as it could not run.

It will have its revenge eventually!

But revenge for what? Not even Notch himself knows.

Back with the man who was just exiting the cave; he sighed in relief and dropped onto the grassy patch just outside.

Probably not a good idea, but it was day and he was exhausted so he didn't care. He just closed his eyes and began to dream.

 _In his dream:_

 _"Steve? Come on, this isn't funny any more, where are you?"_

 _"I'm sorry, but your son is no longer allowed on school property, he continues to cause damage to the building's walls saying it's 'a block and he wants to mine it.'"_

 _"Steve, where are you? Steve?"_

 _"He killed the class' spiders saying they were trying to harm him. Your son is obviously in need of mental help."_

 _"Steve... I need you. Tell me where you are."_

 _"Yeah, Miss Craffson, we found your son here desecrating graves. Kept saying they were going to come back as zombies and, quote end quote, kill us all."_

 _"Steve..."_

 _"I'm sorry Miss Craffson, but it had to be this way. We'll make sure he's fit to return home when he's older."_

 _"Ah, there you are."_

Just before he woke up with a startle, he saw two white eyes staring at him.

 **End Chapter 1**

 **Soon enough here, I'm going to realize how awful of a writer I am and probably not care. I don't know, but still.**

 **What'ya think? Is this a decent intro or not? Also, what do you think of the title/summary? Do I need to work on them? I don't know. Just read and hopefully review I guess.**


End file.
